Nineteen: Truth or Dare Twisted
by MarshalltheAngel
Summary: Marshall and Chase go to the parents of their mates to get permission for something. Chronicle and Zuma go to Zuma's parents to ask for something. What will it be? What are they planning? (Also a Zuma X OC here)


Nineteen

Truth or Dare Twisted

Marshall went to Jake's mountain where her girlfriend Everest lives. He was going to ask the family something without Everest.

In Adventure Bay, Chase was doing the exact same thing to Skye's family without Skye. Zuma and Chronicle were asking for the approval of Zuma's family.

"You're asking for…" Everest's family said.

"...approval…" Skye's family said.

"...of your wedding?" Zuma's family asked.

The families talk to each other for a while. After they talked, they confronted the pups. "Sure," they all said. Marshall, Chase, and Zuma and Chronicle rejoiced upon the revelation that they will be married. "But, wait. Does Everest know?" the family asked Marshall. "No. I want to keep it secret. I'll invite her over to play Truth-or-Dare, and when she gets picked and picks truth, I'll ask her to marry me. If she picks dare, I'll dare her to marry me," Marshall said.

Chase said the same thing to Skye's family. Zuma and Chronicle, however, said that they will only be spectators on the game.

Later on that day, they invited Everest down to the Lookout to play. "Hey, Eve, do you want to play Truth-or-Dare?" Marshall asked over the pup tag. Everest pent no time to waste. She loved playing truth or dare. "Oh would I?!" Everest said. "I'll be there! Ten tops," Everest said.

She ran down the stairs and found her family there. "Hey guys! I'm going to play with the other pups at the Lookout!" she said. She commanded her rig to turn into her snowmobile. She went in it and drove to the Lookout.

As she left, the family looked at her. "She's clueless," Frostbite said. "Oh dear. That's so you when I planned to marry you," Avalanche said. "Everything will turn fine," Snowstorm and Snowflake said.

As Everest arrived at the Lookout, she saw the game about to start. "Hey guys!" she greeted. "Hey, Eve! You can sit here," Marshall said. Everest sat between Chase and Marshall. "Good thing you arrived just in time," he said. "Let's start the game!" Everest said.

Everest spun the bottle. It landed on Rocky. "Truth or Dare?" Everest asked. "Uh, truth," Rocky said. "How did you get your fear of water?" Everest asked. Rocky looked at the ground with wide eyes. "I-It w-was b-before I got separated from my family. I had this friend in the village. His name is Prince. We went out to play in the river that was near the village. We were having a great time until a storm came. We didn't know that something like that would happen. The current became stronger and stronger due to the winds. I got washed away to a rock and my head hit it. I was unconscious for a while until I felt someone dragging me. It was Prince. We were still in the currents but he tossed me over to the banks. I tried to help him but he got washed away. I never saw him again," Rocky said.

Then, someone screamed a name. "PRINCE!" it said. Rocky jolted from where he was sitting. He sniffed the atmosphere. "N-no. I-it can't be," he said. He ran down the hill the Lookout was on top of. He saw the dog he used to play with. He was being assisted by his father and mother. "Prince!" Rocky said. He instantly went to the friend he used to play with. He hugged him tight. "What happened to you?" Rocky asked. "Another…pack of w-wolves found m-me… b-beat me up…" Prince said. "I'll help you," Rocky said. "I'll bring you in the Lookout. Guys, spin for me!" Rocky said running to his friend.

Marshall spun the bottle. It landed on Rubble. "Truth or Dare?" Marshall asked. "Truth!" Rubble said excitedly. "Why are you so afraid of spiders?" Marshall asked. "Well, they're small, icky, and their hairy!" Rubble exclaimed. Everyone looked at him weirdly. "You do know we __are__ full of hair, right?" Everest asked to the English bulldog. "Well, their hair stings," Rubble said. Everyone rolled their eyes. "Whatever. Just spin the bottle," Chase said.

Rubble spun the bottle. It landed on Marshall. "Truth or Dare?" Rubble asked. "Dare," Marshall said. "I dare you to take flight fifteen thousand feet in the air," Rubble said. Though he was already a master of flying, he still hated flying in altitudes of very high ascent. "F-fifteen thousand f-feet?" Marshall asked. "Hey, you got this," Everest said. "Okay. If you say so," Marshall said.

Marshall went into his Heaven's Wheel armor and started flying. "You aren't in fifteen thousand yet Marsh," Rubble said as he saw the screen say that Marshall was in 7,500 feet in the air. Marshall flew higher. "Almost there," Rubble said. Marshall continued to accelerate. Then it didn't go as planned. He was now beyond fifteen thousand feet. "Uh, Marshall?" Rubble asked.

Marshall opened his eyes. He was in space! __I need to get back! Damn you Rubble__ , Marshall thought. He accelerated each second going down to Earth.

A while later, they saw Marshall arriving like a meteor. He landed, but didn't make a crater. He was burning though. Marshall glared at Rubble. "I-I'm sorry," Rubble said. Marshall sighed. Marshall spun the bottle at maximum speed. When it slowed down, it landed on Everest. "Truth or Dare?" Marshall asked. "Truth," Everest said. __Thank God she didn't make it hard__ , Marshall thought. Marshall took a ring out and asked, "Will you marry me?"

Everest was paralyzed. What would her family think? Oh no! "Don't worry. I already asked your family," Marshall said. "Then it's a yes!" Everest said as she tackled Marshall to the ground and licked him and kissed him.

Skye looked at the couple for a while. __When will Chase and I get married__ , she thought. "Skye, I have something for you," the German shepherd said. He took out a ring as Skye was turning around. "How about you, Skye? Will you marry me?" he asked. Skye spent no time answering that. "YES!" she squealed. "When will the wedding be?" Skye asked as Chase put the ring on her paw. "Me, Zuma, and Marshall plan on having a simultaneous wedding at the same place. Is that okay?" Chase said. "As long as it's you," Skye said.

The day of the wedding arrived. "You may now kiss the bride!" Mayor Goodway said. Each and every one of them kissed their lovers passionately. Everyone was happy for the three pairs of lovebirds. "Long live the newlyweds!" everyone said.

When they went to the reception, everyone was having a great time. Justineaux, Marshall's best man, offered a toast to Marshall and Everest. Rocky offered a toast to Zuma and Chronicle. Ryder offered a toast to Chase and Skye.

After the reception, it was night. Each of them went to their pup houses to commemorate their love. All of them mated, but only one came in the part of his partner.

The next day, Everest felt dizzy. "Oh, I don't feel good," she said. "Are you okay?" Marshall asked. "I just feel…dizzy," she said. She ran to a tree and vomited behind it. She kept on vomiting while Marshall rubbed her back. After that, Tracker arrived. "Hey g… is Everest okay?" he said noticing Everest. "She's feeling a bit dizzier than ever," Marshall said. Marshall's mother, Ashe, arrived a while later. She saw Everest eating a lot beside Marshall. "I-is she okay?" Ashe asked. "She is now. She just got finished vomiting," Marshall said with a worried look. Ashe walked up to Everest. "Everest, do you feel… your chest and tummy are hurting?" Ashe asked. Everest just nodded while munching down. Ashe looked at the bowl. "She's eating hazelnut?" she asked. "She said she just felt it," Marshall said. Ashe then called for Tracker. "Tracker, how many heartbeats can you hear in Everest?" Ashe asked. Tracker listened carefully. "That's weird. I hear three but only one is profound," Tracker said. Ashe couldn't keep her excitement in. She instantly celebrated. "What's up, mom?" Marshall asked. "She's pregnant!" Ashe said to her son. "I'm going to be a dad?" Marshall asked. Ashe nodded very intensely. "I'M GOING TO BE A DAD!" Marshall yelled that he was heard all through out the upgrades and Adventure Bay. Everest laughed and giggled at Marshall's reaction as he danced with joy.

The others arrived in a fragment of a nanosecond. Chase and Skye were the first to arrive. "D-did I hear right?" Skye asked. "Is it true? You're going to be a dad?" Chase said. Marshall was dancing and nodded a yes. "Cool!" Chase and Skye said. Zuma and Chronicle came in third, then Rocky, then Rubble, then the other families. The last to arrive was Ryder. "Congratulations!" they all said.

Ashe turned to Everest with eyes full of concern. "You shouldn't stress yourself out, okay? That means less missions," Ashe said. Everest's ears dropped a little. "Oh, come on. You'll feel like a princess," Ashe said. "O-okay," Everest said.

The next day, Everest told her parents that she was pregnant. "You're going to be a mother?" Frostbite asked. Everest nodded and smiled. The family squealed in Jake's Mountain. Avalanche and Frostbite were going to become grandparents. Her three siblings were going to become aunt and uncles. A party happened on the other side and it cut the connection. "Uh, guys?" Everest asked. Static was all that was heard. A while later, there were some words from the call. It was still static, but nonetheless the message was clear. "Happy…you…Con…tions!" was all that was heard. Everest giggled. "Okay. Bye," she said turning the video off.

Everest remained that way for the next nine weeks. When the day came, Marshall and the other families could not have been happier. "I wonder if it's a boy," Marshall said. Ashe came out and removed her surgical mask. "They are twins," Ashe said. Marshall couldn't be more excited than that. He was a father for the first time and it was twins?! What were the odds? "I do advise you to be careful. One nurse was knocked out while the other got possessed," Ashe said. "Okay. I will, mom," Marshall said. He went inside the room. In just a few seconds, he was out flying. He flew past the pups. He finally got a hold of himself and put his paws on the ground. It created drag marks on the hospital's tile floor. "That is one strong baby. Literally!" Marshall said. Then, a nurse came out looking like she was not in control of herself. Truth is, she wasn't in control. "Stop that baby!" she screamed. "She's gotten control of me!" she screamed. After another few seconds, it stopped. "Finally!" she said. She ran off very scared.

Everyone entered the room. They saw Everest there with the two newly born pups. "Hey guys," Everest said with a smile. "Is the baby that strong?" Chase asked. "Ask the ones who were knocked out and thrown out of the room," Everest replied. They looked at Marshall. "Stronger than a Gamma Ray Burst," Marshall commented. Everyone was now staring at the two babies. "I named him Endurance. This one I named Marionette. As you saw a while ago, she can control other people or pups," Everest said.

They all closed in at Everest. They saw the puppies and smiled until it reached their ears.

After that, they all went home and looked at the puppies more. "Aw," Chase and Zuma said. Then, they notice Chronicle and Skye not feeling that well. "Hey, are you okay?" Chase asked to Skye. "I just feel…weird like, I feel dizzy," Skye responded. "How about you, Chronicle? Do you feel alright?" Zuma asked Chronicle. "I just…want cake. I don't know why," Chronicle said. Ashe heard them and came to the scene. "Do you feel what Everest felt a few weeks ago?" Ashe asked. "Yeah. My chest and tummy hurt a bit and I want…cinnamon rolls," Skye said. "So do I but I want cake," Chronicle said. Ashe used her stethoscope at Skye's belly. "Two heartbeats! Chase, you are going to be a father!" Ashe announced. Chase was paralyzed. Then, he was out of his paralyzed state and celebrated. He instantly went to their families and reported the news. They all celebrate once more.

Ashe went to Chronicle and put the stethoscope on her belly. Her eyes were wide with what she heard. "There are eight heartbeats," Ashe said eyes wide. "Eight puppies?" Zuma asked. Ashe nodded in response. Zuma fainted by what he heard. "Hey, shouldn't I be the one fainting?" chronicle asked Zuma. Zuma didn't respond. "Don't worry. It's completely normal. Men are more overacting than women," Ashe said.

After another nine weeks, Skye and Chronicle gave birth. Skye had two while Chronicle had eight. Skye had a pup whom they named Proof, since he was as strong and indestructible Endurance was, and a pup named Angel because of disappearing and reappearing angel wings.

Chronicle named her pup after numbers because of their tails. The eldest was One while the youngest was Eight.

Zuma and Chase were so happy. They were fathers now too and not to just one child, but multiple puppies.


End file.
